Under the spell
by Magalona
Summary: Thor and Loki are stuck in a disastrous mission. Some evil dude has turned Sif and the Warriors Three into stones right under the Princes' noses. So evil dude proposes a rather horrendous deal... Starts badly and then gets better I swear !
1. Chapter 1

WITCHCRAFT part I

Thor could have gladly smacked himself on the head with Mjöllnir, even if it meant self-mutilation or even death.

He deserved it. How could he have been so stupid ?

He didn't need to answer. He knew enough. Arrogance, pride, self-satisfaction and total disregard for the opinion of others.

As usual.

And now, that.

Stupid, stupid oaf…

The situation seemed desperate. Thor, his brother Loki, and their friends, were on a mission against a warlock. An unknown powerful one, half elf, half orc, seemingly, rather ugly and equally dangerous. The fact that he hadn't sworn any form of allegiance to Odin All-Father, who had the control and supervision of all magical communities and covens (though he didn't practice any spell on his own), already made him suspicious. But there had been precise complaints about abuses in some southern villages. So, Odin mandated his sons to fix all of this.

But then mistakes were made, or rather many warning signs were overlooked.

Loki, first. He had a bad feeling about this. He had no data about that warlock, only vague rumors. Though Loki was powerful, he knew the rules of magic. You can not confront another warlock if you are unsure of his abilities. An unbalanced duel can only lead to the weaker one's death. And this one looked like a bad one.

Furthermore, Loki had the impression the culprit was using similar curses and tricks as he did. If by any chance, they had the same masters or studied the same books of spells, this was going to be even more difficult because chances were, in that particular situation, that they might kill each other with identical magic.

And then, there was Thor, the biggest mistake of all.

Boasting that it would be alright. So sure that all of them against one little trickster (this particular remark made Loki grit his teeth, but Thor didn't see that, as usual…) would be easy.

He had never been so wrong in his whole life.

Thor was looking around him as if Yggdrasil had fell on his head, which was more or less the case.

Sif and the Warriors Three were staring into nothingness. Their faces, once lively, were now greyish and expressionless, their mouth paralyzed and mute, their arms frozen, their very life taken away from them. Their friends had been turned into stone, stiff in their last fighting movements. They looked like the horrible marble statues in the main hall of the royal palace.

Curiously (...or not), only Thor and Loki were spared by that curse. They were having each other's back, ready to face an invisible opponent. One minute they were fighting armed skeletons (magically animated apparently) and the next, they are both on their own, their friends transformed and powerless, in a seemingly empty and wrecked hall.

A perfect mess.

"And now, Mr. Muscles-for-Brains ?" growled Loki.

"Shut up." snarled Thor.

They were turning around, scanning the place, their nerves as tense as musical cords. The sudden silence was making it even worse.

"For your information, petrification is heavy-duty spell that I don't master yet. To save our friends, we'll have to kill the Warlock." said Loki, his voice falsely calm, his eyes everywhere blows could come out.

"Fine. He is dead." Thor retorted, his hand gripping Mjöllnir.

They kept turning around. It looked like a very stupid dance, a reversed duo were partners didn't know where to go or when to stop . Loki could have smirked if it wasn't so serious.

"Seems he doesn't want to chat..." said Loki.

Thor kept scanning the place but there was no trace nor sound of anything.

"He will show up or we'll tear his walls apart."

"And I am sure he is terrified of us." Loki snorted. "He had the other four out of chance and we are controlling the situation whatsoever."

"Brother, you are no help."

The roll of thunder prevented Loki to send another snide remark, a dark chuckle that came from none of them and seemed to be send from everywhere was heard. Thor and Loki were immediately back in fighting mode. The enemy has finally shown himself.

"Thor and Loki Odinson, princes of Asgard, be welcome in my little lair."

More rolling of thunder.

My, thought Loki, aren't we the dramatic one...

"Just step into the light and we'll show you how welcomed we feel." Growled Thor

Another dark chuckle answered him.

"Indeed you will..."

A brutal crack of lightning seemed to burst from the ceiling to hit the ground near Sif's feet. A few inches and her statue would have been destroyed.

"... But I humbly suggest that you think twice before doing anything stupid, anything that may endanger your friends."

And just to make his point clear he threw another blow out of nowhere that came close to Fandral's arm, barely touching it. One little inch and their dashing friend would have been smashed into pieces.

The Warlock meant business.

Thor and Loki froze. They might be impulsive but none of them were stupid. Right now, it was hard to act without putting the others in line. Loki could have screamed in frustration. Putting a little screen of fumes to hide them all would be totally useless. They was no way he could move them all out of here by sheer power.

"Thor...

Not now, brother. I will hold him back and you find a way to get us all out of here.

Thor...

Try that disintegrating thing you do with your strange green lights. It would do to kill him. Now If I could only see the bastard... knock him down...

THOR !

Thor jumped to look at his brother, completely surprised. Loki rarely yelled at him.

\- I can't, Thor. Not with the others in this state.

Thor looked at his younger brother as if he was insane.

\- It is the truth. Unless we abandon them... I can't..."

Loki stopped. The look on Thor's face was eloquent. Instead of the usual sunny self-confidence, it was a mixture of realization, denial, rage, indignation and … fear.

Thor was afraid.

It was the scariest thing of all.

This time it was a very joyous laugh that reverberated through the icy walls. Loki could feel it in his bones. Thor looked like he was going to burst but managed to control himself.

A dark cloud appeared from the ground. It twirled and swirled until it took a precise shape.

The dark Warlock was indeed ugly. He was taller than the average Aesir, his skin was a dirty shade of gray and seemed to bear scales on some places, like a half-snake. He was bald headed and had the horns of an orc on his brow. He was wearing some sort of shabby cape made of crow's feathers. He had a smile full of yellowish and pointy teeth. He seemed like the mix of a bull, a reptile and a vulture. Horrid. He extended his hands in a sign of peace. They looked like sharp black claws.

"Dear princes, I think the situation is pretty clear. I have your lives and your friends' in my hands. So I strongly suggest that you cooperate and everything will be fine."

Loki couldn't help a shiver. 'Cooperate' could mean many things he was not sure to control. Each time a magician traded something or proposed you a deal, it often meant troubles for the rest of your life.

"We make no deal with the likes of you !" screamed Thor.

Loki pinched his nose. Stupid fool. He only made things worse. Maybe the Warlock was about to give them some stupid impossible task to do but now, as his honor was slighted by the Thunderer himself, he was about to make them pay dearly. The Warlock made a very still and cold grin that bore nothing good.

"Oh, but you will, your Royal Highness." His voice had shifted from feigned courtesy to cold determination. "You will. If you want to get out of here safe and sound with your friends, you will fuck your brother in front of me."

First, Thor and Loki stood stupid because none of them thought they heard right. It made them look childish.

"W-What ?" Blabbered Thor. His eyes were grotesquely wide. Loki felt sick in his stomach. His brain was trying to process what was going on. Contrary to Thor, he knew how people using magic thought and this was serious.

Thor and him... In front of that... that...

The bile was rising in his mouth but he managed to keep it under control. He tried to think but all he could see and hear were the ugly words 'fuck your brother in front of me.' They felt like putrid mud on his skin.

"You heard me." Growled the Warlock. "I want to see you stick your dick inside the sweet hole of that precious little brother of yours and make him scream and cry. I want you to tear him apart and destroy him. Am I clear for you now, dimwit ? If you don't rape that delicious little whore the way I want it..." He raised a hand and a third bolt almost decapitated Hogun. Not that he would have changed his expression, had he been able to.

Thor was open-mouthed, incapable of uttering one word. His eyes went to the Warlock, then to his stony friends, then to his brother... He didn't know what to do and Mjöllnir felt like a useless toy in his hand. Loki's face was downcast and unreadable.

"I think I made my point clear."

The dark creature chuckled and gestured again to the ground. It seemed to melt and rise like black lava to form a round-shaped bed with silky black beddings. Thor felt hot and red with shame. He had seen this same type of outrageous bed in the downtown brothels of Asgard. He even made a good use of it, to his greatest embarrassment. And now... To imagine his shy and reserved little brother in it...

He turned to Loki, only to be even more shocked. Loki had his back on Thor, and had started undressing. He had already removed his helmet and breastplates, Thor could see his bare shoulders. They looked faintly shivering.

"Brother !" Thor couldn't believe his eyes. Loki was resigned, accepting it without giving any fight.

"Let's get on to it, Thor. And then, let's get out of here."

There was a light tremor in his voice.

Thor turned to the monster. How easy it would be to smash him to the grounds. But the odds were too contrary. He had to protect the ones he had endangered with his own foolishness.

But what of Loki ?

He turned again to said Loki who was now entirely naked. He was crawling to take place on the black and ridiculously shining bed. Thor couldn't help but notice how white, even pallid, Loki's skin seemed against this dark shadow. Loki rested on his back on the center. His arms splayed on each side as if he was tied to some invisible post. A quiet and willing offering to some cruel god. His eyes were closed and he carefully hid any emotion. Thor couldn't help but notice the grayish tinge on Loki's cheeks.

"I am running out of patience, Prince Thor." Growled the Warlock.

Thor was about to snap some insult to the dark pig when a tiny voice, almost childish, seemed to raise from the bed, as if from far away.

"Thor, please... I just want to go home."

Thor averted his eyes from both the monster and the white figure on the huge bed and started undressing on his own.

He didn't feel the cold, neither the smoothness of the silk underneath his knees. He came close to his brother, who was as lifeless as the four stone figures in the hall that used to be four great warriors and friends. He tried to caress Loki's cheek to get him into focus, to make him acknowledge that it was his brother touching him, not some unknown individual. That Thor would do anything in his power to protect Loki, that he would never, ever, hurt him.

"Brother..."

But Loki wouldn't even move. His eyes were obstinately closed. Only his throat was moving slightly, revealing that Loki was fighting the need to cry.

Thor then lost no time.

He caressed his brother's skin, all over, exploring it. Since they were both men, he had had few occasions to see his brother's naked body, unless feel his skin. Why would he bother about such things ? It was inappropriate.

But now, all this delicately pink skin was offered to him. Loki had less volume of muscles than Thor but he was more sculpted. Softer with longer limbs. More like a dancer than a warrior, but Thor thought it suited him. Loki had always been the most graceful of all.

To his great surprise, Thor discovered that he could caress this skin for hours and never get enough of it.

That realization was scary. Scarier than everything else.

"Prince Thor, I am starting to turn into stone, like your dear friends, but out of boredom. Could we get to the main entertainment, please ?"

And as if was swatting a fly, he raised another bolt that almost hit Volstagg on the face.

Never in his whole life had Thor desired so much for the death of another living being.

It was Loki who set the pace. He put his arms around Thor's neck and opened his eyes. Thor 's heart felt as if it was breaking. He realized that Loki was mute because fear, shame, misery and confusion were holding his tongue. Or maybe because talking would have break the control he had over his tears. The green eyes had an horribly pleading expression and were twice more translucent because of those same tears. Thor couldn't remember the last time he saw so much grief and begging in them. Maybe when they were quite young and Loki lost his favorite mare. The poor beast had a weak stomach and Loki had cried for days. Imploring the Norns that he would do anything, ANYTHING to get back his precious horse. Of course, the Norns never answered.

Thor never saw him cry after that.

Thor answered by a passionate kiss on his brother's exposed neck and the most powerful embrace he could give. He didn't dare to take his mouth. He wanted Loki to keep some parts of him untouched. Furthermore kisses were for consenting lovers and Loki should only kiss the ones he would fall in love with. He was rewarded by a relieved sigh and a the feel of a slightly relaxed body.

Thor knew is was time but something was missing.

"I refuse to take him like that, unprepared." Thor yelled to the dark figure. "I know how that kind of sexual act is painful if it is done brutally. You'll have to help us here !"

The dark lord sighed in annoyance and made another gesture in the air.

A tiny glass flask appeared from thin air. Thor knew it was a cream to help the penetration. It made him want to vomit but he had to stay strong and determined, for his friends, for Loki.

As he took the flask and put some of the cream on his fingers, he bent to speak softly into his brother's ear. Anything was good if it helped Loki through this ordeal.

"Do not fear, little brother, I have you. I will always have you."

He gently probed into his brother's entrance with one finger. It made Loki cringe. Thor was trying to be as gentle as possible and so he kept talking while adding another finger.

"Do not be ashamed, my Loki, you are beautiful. Any man, any woman would be delighted to be in my place right here, right now. I will please you, little brother, because I want to please you, not because of..." Thor held back and covered his brother's eyes with his free hand. "Close your eyes, little Loki. In the dark, you are in your bedroom, alone with your lover. In the dark, I am anyone you want, anyone you choose..." He added a third finger and he felt less resistance. Loki was almost ready and seemed to breathe more easily. Thor lowered his voice so that no one could hear but his brother. "Do not fear, my sweet Loki, my gracious lord, I am so honored to be yours. The whole of Asgard desire you."

What Thor was saying was nonsense but the moment he feared was close. He was doing his best but he had now to take Loki. He retrieved his fingers, making Loki whine softly. He pulled Loki's legs apart, as gently as he could.

"I will have you now, my prince. It will burn a bit at first and then it will be better, I promise. You are perfection, my beautiful lord. I am honored..." Thor's tongue was starting to babble as he could feel his heart beat faster. It was hard to pretend being some unknown Aesir while grabbing himself and softly grazing his brother's intimacy... Particularly when it felt so hot.

He slowly entered.

It was ghastly tight.

And burning as Hel.

Loki made a terrible sob and opened his eyes wide to the ceiling. His mouth was opened but no scream came out.

Instead he made another choking sound and gritted his teeth. His eyes focused on Thor's and he said very softly but distinctly, as Thor was going on penetrating him, "You. I choose you."

Thor was so shocked he went too fast and Loki barely repressed a cry. Yet his head was thrown back, his eyes rolling up, then left, then right and he had a ragged breath.

Thor had impaled him fully in almost one movement. "Sorry, my Loki, so sorry..." It was so lame. He could see that Loki was in agony but bravely tried not to complain. Thor decided this outrage had to end and moved carefully at first then increasing his pace...

"Oh, my Loki, my brave little brother, your body is so delicious. I feel like I am swimming in milk and honey, my love. Let me have you, my Loki. Let me own you."

Thor was spurting nonsense again (or was he ?). But was there another option ? He had to make Loki feel like Thor was making love to him not raping him under threat. Thor's absurd words seemed to touch a cord inside Loki for he seemed to relax again and moaned at the rhythm of Thor's thrust. Yet, he was still uncomfortable and, whether it was because of the horror of the whole situation, Thor's sensual words, or the flood of contradictory sensations his body was enduring, his tears ran free, drawing silvery lines on his cheeks. Thor gasped as if he felt Loki's pain, which in a way, he did. He tried to brush off the silver with his thumb.

"Do not cry, darling." Thor was speaking faster, as his hips were thrusting with a terrible vigor. This time because he was determined to give his brother pleasure. "Surrender, my brother. Give up all resistance. Be mine and submit to me. Be mine and FEEL me."

And with that, he lost all control. So did Loki. Thor slammed deliberately, grabbing his brother by the waist and holding him to his chest. Loki was like a string-less puppet, his head bobbing in every way with each powerful thrust. Grabbing Thor's shoulders till the point of bruises. Thor was not sweet-talking any more, he was growling like a beast, a sweating boar. He wanted completion, he wanted to take everything from this body. Loki's face was red from crying and biting his lips, his eyes were up to the sky as if imploring it. Tiny powerless moans were escaping him.

Then Thor literally exploded inside Loki with a terrible roar. Because of this, or something else, Loki screamed and came painfully...

They crumbled on the sheets and Loki almost immediately curled into a tight, closed, sobbing ball. No sound came from him. Only his trembling shoulders were the sign he was crying. Thor was shaking his head, trying to get his mind back. Both of them were in a terrible state.

When he heard a clapping of hands, Thor felt a terrible rage surge inside of him.

He was going to kill the bastard, but said bastard was nowhere in sight, either gone or turned invisible.

"Brava, my dear prince ! You've kept your part of the bargain. And I shall keep mine."

Thor heard a snap of fingers and a bright light seemed to cover his lifeless friends.

"I guess you want to keep this little encounter secret so I can assure you those four were totally unconscious during your little show. The curse will be lifted in about an half hour. Which is enough for both of you to get decent again."

Thor wanted to crash the whole palace to the ground to seek for this disgusting swine and kill him with a slow and painful death.

"Ta-Ta, dear princes and thank you for this delightful little show. I had enjoyed myself greatly thanks to you both."

And with a puff of black smoke, as if he was taunting Thor a last time, he disappeared.

Later, the stones had turned into flesh and four confused warriors fell on the ground. They were even more surprised by Thor and Loki's dreadful state.

Their outfits were obviously stained and badly set, as if they had undressed then dressed back in a hurry. Their hair were a terrible mess. Thor had a grim expression and his eyes were dangerously sparkling while Loki's face was blotchy and red. As if he had cried a good deal.

Loki never cried. Never.

Sif remarked that he carefully avoided everyone's eyes but said nothing.

The Warriors Three, although they could be careless about what was going on around them, were not stupid and did have the dreadful feeling that something horrible had occurred while they were under the spell. But none of them dared to say anything.

Thor declared that they fought the Dark Warlock and forced him to break the curse. But he managed to escape, hurting Loki badly. The mission had failed and they had to return to take care of Loki.

No one protested.

No one asked any question.

They never talked of this failure, ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

WITCHCRAFT part II

Loki started to wither immediately after their pitiful return.

They all had a good verbal hiding from Odin All-Father. They were equally punished, although not too harshly. Their collective humiliation was enough. Yet, Thor still felt he was grounded like a child. Even if he admitted being responsible for a lot of things. Things he would never forgive himself. Ever.

Some thought Odin had been less strict because of the terrible state Prince Loki was when he came back. He had locked himself in his apartments and refused to see healers for days. Queen Frigga had to beg him for hours through the door to let her in and see her personal shaman. Once Loki had ultimately given up, the shaman ordered bed rest and isolation for another week. Yet, he remained evasive about the causes of the Prince's misery.

When Loki finally left his rooms, he looked his ordinary self. Life went back to normal.

But not for long.

It was subtle at first, but, by and by, it was obvious that Loki and Thor were avoiding each other. Thor went on his own with his merry gang (although not so merry now, as what had occurred was still weighing on their mind). And, unusually, Loki stayed behind.

Frigga noticed that her younger son was getting paler as days went by. And thinner. Something gray and heavy seemed to loom over him.

He was spending most of his time in his bedroom and the library. Then he was less and less present in the court's daily life. He rarely came to family gatherings and dinners and made sure he wasn't sitting close to Thor. He also barely ate.

He never engaged conversation with anyone, less with his own mother. He didn't even look at anyone in the eyes, not even Frigga, the person he was closest to.

"What is wrong with you, child ?

Nothing, mother …

Even his voice seemed muffled and faint.

You seem out of sorts. Are you sure you are alright ?

Yes, mother..."

Getting more than two words out of him was an exploit. Frigga also remarked that her sons seemed to be unable to bear each others presence. They grew quiet and still when they were together in the same room. There was no sign of any form of communication between them. Not even anger or resentment.

" Thor, have you annoyed Loki again ?

No, mother, nothing of the sort.

She found it hard to believe, especially when she heard that tiny, grieving note in her eldest' voice. She could guess it was not the usual childish feud. It was something worse.

Then, why is he so sad ? So low-spirited ?

I don't know, mother. Our last mission was a disaster... I guess he took it worse than the rest of us. It is only natural...

Frigga could smell a rat concerning Thor from miles away. He was lying to her, or hiding something, which was the same in her book. She knew it.

But, for once, she felt that it was not something she had any power on. Something in her mind told her not to interfere and let them both deal with it.

She hoped it wouldn't take too long to settle down. For both their sakes.

Loki just wished he could die, or disappear into the ground and never come to light again.

Everything was pain. There was no release from it.

At night, he could feel his body burning, the feel of a warm weight on his limbs and a low, rumbling voice promising him pleasure .

When he happened to get some sleep, he had weird nightmares about being a small mare running from a powerful stallion with blond horsehair and Thor's blue eyes. Ultimately, the stallion managed to catch the mare and then Loki woke up screaming every time.

In daytime, it was bearable but not much.

Because Thor was everywhere, even when he was actually not there…

Loki could feel his scent, could hear his voice, could perceive him from many closed doors away.

Loki could feel his breath on his face, his mouth on his neck and shoulder and, deep down in him, in the lasting memory of the terrible burn he gave him when…

He was in Loki's body, in Loki's mind...

No release, no way to hide.

He wanted to pretend nothing happened. Or if it had, that it was a mistake. A dreadful experiment went wrong.

Except that in his dreams, the sandy stallion was still running after the unwilling, scared, dark-maned mare.

When Loki tried to rationalize it, no matter which way he was trying to twist the events, he knew that Thor had no choice. They shouldn't have gone like that, without any proper preparation. Maybe Loki should have protested, should have spoken out loud that it was madness. They shouldn't have done this or that… But as Frigga used to say, there were whole worlds to make with "ifs" and it wouldn't change one iota the fact that some unknown evil pig had set them a trap and made Thor rape Loki.

Rape.

Loki couldn't even THINK the word.

But all of this was nothing. Nothing compared to the real problem.

There were two actual facts that were the roots of Loki's decay and self-disgust.

The first one was horribly ironical.

Loki had liked it.

He had liked Thor on him, IN him...

It was terrifying.

Loki knew that Thor, for all his self-confidence, boasting and arrogance, was not that much of a skirt-chaser. His conquests could be counted on one hand (while with Fandral, to count them all like that you needed almost ten people). All of them had been amazed how skillful and considerate he was in bed manners. Thor had a reputation of being an excellent lover. His only flaw being that none of his affairs lasted long. He seemed to lose interest rather quickly.

And, under the pressure and death threats, he had proven himself sufficiently under control to help Loki through it. Loki had been caressed, kissed and sufficiently prepared to stand that awful feeling of being possessed, of being soiled in front of an enemy. Thor had given him pleasure, even if it was forced... And it was painful to think that Thor could discard this moment as he had with his other encounters. Loki couldn't bear the thought of being just a name on a list, although a short one.

In fact, at that moment, Loki was more or less a virgin. Which made things even more painful.

Any time he thought someone was smitten by him, he discovered, in the most humiliating ways, that it was in fact to get close to Thor. After being abused by two or three individuals taking Loki for a common stepladder to his older brother, he simply gave up and renounced any kind of relationship. All of them had Thor for cause and excuse.

Thor, Thor, Thor. Again and again.

And now, Thor had had his virginity. Thor was the only lover he ever really had.

And now, Loki wanted Thor. Badly.

It was devastating.

The second thing was even worse.

Now that Thor had had him and sort of seduced him (very, very sort of...), now that Loki had to admit he desired his own brother, he had to endure his scorn, his indifference...

Thor was so ashamed he didn't want anything from Loki, he didn't even acknowledge Loki. He acted as if his brother was not even there.

In one single night, in one single moment, Loki had lost everything.

His brother, his best friend, his confidante and, lastly, his lover. Alongside with his happiness and self-respect. There was nothing left to live for.

He gradually stopped eating, he did everything to discreetly get weaker each day, so not to be prevented in his ultimate goal.

He simply wanted to die and be over with all of it.

What Loki didn't know, or else things would have turned out differently, was that Thor was enduring similar torments.

Yes, Thor did avoid Loki but only because of the terrible guilt and shame he was filled with. Not solely the act, but also the consequences.

Thor was haunted by Loki the same erotic way his brother was obsessed with him. But he was sure Loki hated him. So, out of the fear of forcing himself on Loki again, if he ever talked to him alone again, or to be scorned openly, if he managed to convey his feelings, Thor didn't dare to directly set things right with Loki. He hoped that Loki would soon recover and forget about the whole event. Thor also hoped that he too himself would forget that unnatural desire that burned his chest each time he perceived Loki's dark hair. That was not likely to happen any time soon.

"You. I choose you." chanted a soft broken voice in his head, each time he closed his eyes.

Paradoxically, it was Loki's stubbornness and will to die that saved them both. Without it, maybe they would have spend their whole lives together but separate for ever. Maybe Loki would have actually died without Thor having any say in it.

It was during the Harvest Festival. The biggest annual event in Asgard. Originally, all the kings, queens, royalty, thanes, chiefs of clans and tribes, in short, all the elite had to meet during one of the biggest celebration where most of the Asgardians were having the time of their life drinking, dancing and flirting. The capital and palace were covered with flowers and colorful lanterns. There were bands and happy crowds in every place. It was joy and music all around.

Except, of course, for two people.

The whole court of Asgard went on horse to the great meadows where a private reunion with many leaders was scheduled. It was a grand parade and all were dressed in their finest, gold, purple and silver, riding the most beautiful horses. Except for one person who looked like a ghost, even if he had the most impressive horns, and another that couldn't even smile under his feathered silver helmet.

Thor remarked, not for the first time, how weak his brother looked. His skin was completely white and it seemed that holding his head straight demanded effort. He was slightly trembling on his horse and, more than once, Thor feared he would fall off his saddle.

He had to prevent himself from running to him and hold him tight to his chest.

Apparently Loki didn't want anything to do with Thor anymore. They had not spoke in months. So he was sure he would be beaten into a pulp if he only tried to reach out to his little brother.

But something had to be done.

It was Loki's paleness and staggering walk during the meeting that finally decided Thor to break his resolve. Loki was seriously about to glide on the ground and faint while Odin All-Father and the Elders were making small talk and no one noticed the prince's bad condition.

Thor profited that no one was looking to go to his brother and grab his arm. Instantly, Loki tried to fend him off but it was too weakly done. Thor held him back even more firmly, preventing him to protest. Thor was devastated. Loki used to be powerful, not frail like a newborn kitten.

"Easy, Brother. I have you."

Thor bit his tongue. He had said the exact words he uttered first during… They must have ignited Loki's fury for Thor was answered by indignant growls that vaguely sounded like "leave me be !" and another nasty pull of the arm that made its way out this time. Being free from Thor's hand, Loki started to run to his horse only to almost stumble. He managed to get his balance but barely. Thor was on his heels.

"Loki ! Wait !"

But Loki didn't listen. He was grabbing the reins and trying to get up the saddle but he heard Thor's running to him behind and he panicked. He didn't feel strong enough to hoist himself and gallop. He was terrified of Thor, right here and now. If Thor managed to grab Loki, something terrible would occur. He had to flee.

So Loki made a crazy move. He ran to the woods while the Thunderer was imploring him to wait.

Loki was out of his mind and he had weeds slapping his legs and arms. His horns got caught in a branch, he simply threw them out and kept running. He needed out, he needed to hide. It was hard to breathe and his throat started to burn. He was hearing footsteps behind him, really close, and he knew they were Thor's.

His brother was behind, to hunt him, hurt him... or worse.

He heard another plea to stop. As if Loki was going to fall for that. That dirty liar was trying to lure him so he could dispose of his shameful whore of a brother. Why, he was used goods already so why bother ? Thor would have his fun with Loki then he would whine to Odin All-Father that he had been seduced by his evil little brother. There would be nothing left for Loki but public humiliation and disgrace.

Loki would rather die of exhaustion from running like a fool than fall into the obvious trap and his brother's clutches.

If only he could reach the clearing and the brook nearby, he would turn into a trout and escape.

If he could make it.

Because the burn in his throat was turning into a fire and he was starting to have a bad stitch on his side. It was getting even harder to breathe. How could he have been so dumb, making himself so weak ? Loki implored the Norns. A few yards... Just a few yards and he would be saved.

Damn, Thor was fast. He could hear him scream at Loki to be careful, to stop, to wait... Why couldn't he just leave Loki alone ? Wasn't there many other opportunities for Thor to have a good time ? Countless ladies, courtesans, maids and various women, not to mention the men ? Why Loki ?

Loki threw his last strength into the chase. There was a clearing of trees already.

Just a few yards, thanks the Norns. Thor was not going to make it on time.

Loki smiled.

And then he grimaced in horror.

In front of him, instead of a clear brook, a very stern steep rock, thick as the Palace's vaults, was standing.

Loki realized he got the wrong way. He had fell into a natural trap. He had no strength left to explode the rocks. And it could backfire on him anyway.

He would have wailed of anguish and despair had he any voice left.

And, lo and behold, his tormentor had appeared from under the trees, his face all red from lust and running. Ready to attack and tear Loki into pieces.

Loki crawled, his back on the cliff. Ready to fight with his last forces. If Thor was determined to have his way, he'll have to put some effort into it. In last resort, Loki had a dagger hidden under his cloak... He wouldn't hurt Thor but would leave this world free of his brother's desire.

Do not come near me..." Loki croaked, trying to get his breath back. "Or, I'll swear...

Brother... Calm down...

Thor was coming closer slowly. His hands extended as if to appease a scared animal. Which was Loki felt like right now.

I swear..." He had to gulp to make himself clear. "I'll fight, I'll kill..." but his throat was constricting and he coughed.

Thor profited from the disturbance to finally grab Loki. Only to be answered by desperate yells and blows. Loki was squirming like a mad cat. Thor had a hard time trying to subdue him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Loki wanted to throw punches but, in the state he was in, it was as if his fists were pillows.

Finally Thor pinned him down on the ground of moss, using all his weight. It wasn't that hard. But then Loki's rage crumbled and his eyes filled with tears. He uttered a terrible sob. He looked as if he had given up any hope. He was so far away from the elegant and serpentine Silvertongue clad in gold.

\- Go ahead, then, Brother..." He sighed, defeated. " Claim your prize, go gloat in all Asgard over your pathetic slut of a brother. But once you're done. Please... Leave me be in peace, permanently."

Thor saw Loki sigh again then grit his teeth, clutch the weeds and close his eyes as if bracing himself for a terrible blow.

\- Loki ?... You are making no sense... You're feverish !" Thor caressed Loki's brow, which was indeed very hot. On this, Loki winced.

"You need to rest, Brother. You are exhausted. And you need to eat. We're going back. I'll fetch the healers…

Thor's gentle tone put Loki over the edge and his fighting will back.

NO !

Brother, you are sick...

Go away, you hypocrite ! You are only acting this way to appear decent !

Thor sighed heavily. He sensed that he had lost his brother. Loki had no trust in him anymore and was repelled by him. It was a terrible mess...

Brother, I know I disgust you. I know that I deserve it, that you have every right to hate me. But know that I do love you and care for you as much as ever. In spite of what happened, you are still my Loki !

At those words, Loki slowly turned to Thor, his face as white and large as the moon, his eyes widely opened with a terrible expression that mixed shock, anger and confusion. Thor gasped. Loki was terrifying right now and his voice seemed to come out of darkness, low and threatening.

What... are you... talking... about ?

Thor opened then closed his mouth. Unable to comprehend Loki's reaction. Loki grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him so close Thor couldn't breathe.

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU DUMB OAF ?!" Loki was screaming at the top of his lungs and hurting Thor's ears. "YOU are the one who finds ME disgusting ! YOU are the one who sees me as SOILED ! YOU are the one who doesn't want anything to do with ME, the brother you RAPED, anymore, YOU LYING PIG !

But as soon as he stopped yelling, the overwhelming exhaustion and grief took his breath away. He let go of Thor and fell back on the moss, hiding his face with both his hands.

Why don't you just kill me ? Why bother ? You'll be rid of me and I'll be in peace, away from all of this. I'll be...

Thor was not hearing the sad lament. He could only feel Loki's heart on his chest, beating like a bird trapped in a cage and his own heart that sounded like Mjöllnir in his ears. All he could perceive was relief. Loki didn't actually hate him. Loki thought he was rejected and Thor thought hewas too. The path to follow was so simple and clear it made Thor smile. But Loki misunderstood it again.

You think that's funny ?! " Loki was indignant and terribly hurt. "I knew you were nothing but a cruel, sadistic...

He was shut by a mouth on his lips, a mouth that felt so warm it could have burn Loki. A mouth that was demanding and claimed his lips, then forced the entry of the teeth and, once granted, proceed to take its time exploring the inside. Loki was like a deer caught that does not dare to move, hoping the hunters won't see him. He was shivering but not out of cold.

Listen to me, my love, and do not speak until I am done." Thor pursued with a last deep kiss to ensure Loki silence. "I handled the situation badly. I thought you wanted to be alone, that you wanted time to heal, and mostly that my sight was painful to you. I have been blind. I should have taken you to my bed and not let you out until you would have recovered. You've been through so much, my Loki, and it is entirely my fault. I am so, so, sorry...

Loki squirmed, this speech made no sense to him.

Shhh, darling. We are all right now." Thor caressed Loki a bit, on his arms and hips. "We'll get you back in shape. And when you'll be better..." He kissed him again. "I'll let my bedroom door open. So you can come anytime you want, if you do want it. If you want me...

Thor was out of words. He hoped that those could reach Loki's troubled heart. His brother was finally looking at him in the eyes. There was no fear or horror anymore, but there was still incomprehension and sadness.

I don't understand you..." Loki mumbled. "What do you want from me ?

Thor licked his lips. He was unsure as to how to lead this conversation.

I don't know... Everything, everything you are willing to give.

Loki blushed.

But you already had...

Thor cut in.

Unless you need to talk about it, I don't want to mention what happened this day, ever. And I don't consider it as our real first time. It was not of our choosing. But it can be now... I mean, if you want it...

Loki blushed a shade darker. He bit his lower lip. Something he hasn't done since they were young children. Something that just made Thor want to... He felt that he was also going red thinking about what they could do together.

I don't know what I want..." he muttered under his breath and averted his eyes again.

Thor made a daring move.

Then can I get what I want ?"

Before Loki could answer, he had hands all over him, caressing his hips and torso. Although Loki was dressed, he felt like those hands were leaving burning trails on him as did the invading tongue that kept exploring his mouth, than his face and his neck that he had offered to Thor out of reflex. He felt that Thor was slowly undulating against his groin arising a warmth that Loki had long forgotten.

Brother...

I'll stop when you want me to stop."

Loki couldn't answer now for his brain and the dreadful misery that had weighed on him for weeks was dissolving in the sweet arousal Thor was giving him. Thor increased his pace, holding both Loki's hips, settling between his parted legs. Loki finally put his arms around Thor's shoulders. He was not yet accepting to go further but Thor had gained back some of his trust.

Loki felt as if Thor was gently cradling him. It was a comfort Loki had never imagined he could have one day. Loki surprised himself by moving back to the rhythm of Thor's hipbone. He let his head fall back and Thor used it to nibble the white neck a little harder.

This is so insane...

I know, Brother.

I mean, it started like a madness...

But we can fix it.

But what about our parents, all the others... Heimdall ?...

We'll deal with all of this. I'll take the blame if necessary.

Thor, this is...

You think too much.

And with these last words, Thor claimed Loki's mouth again and let his hands roam all over his body.

When they parted, they stopped, looking at each other, out of breath.

My Loki, you're giving too much..." Panted Thor. "I do not dare to demand you like this, after all I promised, but..."

Loki closed his eyes. He blushed a bit then licked his lips, half because they were dry, half as a little bit of a tease.

I told you, Brother. Claim your prize. If I have your heart, as you pretend..." He untied his breastplate and undershirt. He took Thor's hand to land it on his left breast. "Then, take mine."

They were undressed in the blink of an eye. Thor was so excited of having what was denied to him for ages than he got a little too enthusiastic. Loki was getting seriously nervous.

Easy, Brother... I still hurt from last time...

Thor slowed down.

I'll be sweet as a lamb, Brother.

Loki admired the broad, full chest, the strong shoulders. He didn't look further because, it was already embarrassing. They were both on their own with no pressure, no witness and no support. Loki feared he was too thin now to Thor's taste. But Thor didn't seem to mind, as he gently went down on Loki's lower parts. He stopped to look mischievously at his brother, gently blowing on the sensitive place.

Has anyone taken you in their mouths before, Brother ?

N-no...

And without further ado, he engulfed Loki's length, taking his breath away. His skillful tongue reducing his now willing prey to perfect melting. Loki's pride defended him to beg but Thor kept putting him on he edge over and over, only to stop before completion. He even reached to Loki's nipples, rolling them and pinching them, making Loki yelp. He had no idea one could feel pleasure only from that.

Brother... I knew you were cruel. You want my death...

Thor released Loki's unfortunate cock to smile even more naughtily.

Actually, I do. But in my arms, with your mouth on mine and screaming my name as I bury myself in you, as deep and hard as I can...

Thor's shameless murmurs made Loki blush violently. The accuracy of the details and the arrogance made his blood burn and want for more, unexpectedly.

So much tongue, my dear Brother. Are you sure you'll keep to your words ?

Thor didn't answer and simply smiled more broadly.

Deep in the woods, the beasts had a disturbed afternoon. Their usual peace was interrupted by passionate cries, worthy of the most heated season.

Oh no, Brother ! No, no, no, not here !

Sweet little Loki, but you are so delectable, so open...

But don't lick me there ! It's disgusting ! Please !

Then terrible and desperate moans followed and the rabbits ran to hide in their holes.

There was some rustles of leaves and moss, panting and more cries.

Ow... Brother... How can you be bigger than last time ?

Because I have no reason to restrain myself any longer. And the open air gave me appetite !

Oooh, you brute... You swore you won't hurt me... Ah...

Bear it a little, my love. You are almost there...

You animal... O-oh... Wait, till I have... Aaah... My strength back and you'll... AH !

To the rightful habitants of the woods, the show was distasteful. The two Two-Legs had no dignity, mating like this in front of the whole glade... The blond one was mounting the darker one holding him by the hips and pounding very noisily. They both were covered in their own sweat and their hairs were disgustingly sticking to their fur-deprived brows.

Oooh... please...

I think I touched a special place inside my Loki, haven't I ?

Oh, I am dying... I am going to die...

Didn't you want me to prove my words, my love ? Do you surrender to me, now ? Body and soul ? Are you mine ?

YES ! Yes ! But please !

"Please" what ? "Please, stop" ? Please, continue" ?

There was another loud whimper from the darker one. The blond pulled him up on his lap and held his head to his neck.

Have mercy, Brother... You are killing me... Oh...

My love, you flesh is an undying source of pleasure...

But, it is too much... Oh-aah !

Forgive me, my darling, I have been selfish... But I will... Aaarh...

Exasperated, the badgers, foxes, snakes and wolves fled the place. The screaming of pleasure was seriously too much.

Thor had difficulties explaining his state of dress and Loki's and the fact that they had disappeared. Odin didn't press any further as Frigga had finally a good reason to pamper and watch over her feverish little Loki. Thor was relieved but couldn't believe how blind their parents were. Maybe they were satisfied with the return of a better mood between their sons. Loki was put to bed and Thor came to visit him often. No one noticed the spell of silence that was woven around Loki's room each time Thor came.

The evening after their return, after weeks of nightmares, Loki dreamed about the mare and the stallion again. Except that now they were peacefully grazing, side by side on a beautiful green field. A very young foal was standing nearby.

In the deep recess of his mind, Loki smiled and made a promise to himself to thank his fellow warlock for his help. Things had turned perfectly in the end, indeed...


End file.
